It is well known in the art to equip a motor vehicle with an article hanger or coat hook in the area of the headliner. In many applications, the article hanger or coat hook is integrated into a grab handle assembly provided above the rear door openings of the motor vehicle. Examples of such structures are shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,266,477, 8,827,516 and 8,210,597.
This document relates to a grab handle assembly incorporating an article hanger in the form of a retractable line that may be easily deployed for use or easily stowed as desired.